I Love You Full!
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Klub Basket Kaijou pergi berlibur. Moriyama cemburu akan kepopuleran Kise lalu pergi dari penginapan. ini Humor gagal! maaf kalau tidak lucu, (pairing: MoriyamaXIzuki), Twoshoot, Chapter 2 is up! (end) mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love You Full**

**Cast : MoriyamaXIzuki, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kobori, Takao, Midorima**

**Genre : Humor/Drama**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA, CAMKAN INI HUMOR GAGAL!**

**_Hati-hati dengan bahasa yang digunakan. Sangat tidak baku, dan mungkin bisa membuat orang sakit perut._**

**Chapter 1**

Ketika liburan musim panas, klub basket Kaijou memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur hanya di sekitar kota mereka saja, Jakarta.

Setelah berdiskusi cukup panjang lebar, akhirnya sang kapten memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota tujuan mereka, Bandung. Awalnya Moriyama menolak, tapi langsung setuju begitu saja ketika Kise bilang di sana banyak wanita cantiknya. Hanya ada satu pemikiran di benak Moriyama _"di sana aku hanya harus menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Kise!"_. Dia juga tau diri bila dibandingkan dengan Kise yang memang banyak fansnya, bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat satupun.

Karena rasa penasaran akan jalan yang diberitakan banyak orang, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lewat jalan tol. Alhasil jarak yang harusnya hanya perlu ditempuh beberapa jam, berubah menjadi berjam-jam karena jalur pariwisata yang mereka lewati macet total, dan dengan adanya sistem satu jalur di jalur puncak itu, mereka harus benar-benar sabar menunggu.

"waduh! Ternyata bener kata yang di tv, jalur puncak macetnya parah. Jadi pegel-pegel, Moriyama! Gantiin aku nyetir!" Kasamatsu yang kebagian menyetir, melirik Moriyama.

"Ah! Ogah! Lagian dibilang lewat tol aja, pada gak nurut sih!"

"emang di sini siapa yang kapten?! Semuanya cuma boleh nurut sama aku!"

"kalau gitu, aku aja yang nyetir, Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" dengan wajah cerianya, Kise mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Kasamatsu.

"Please! Jangan Kise! Aku gak mau mati muda! Aku belum dapet cewek!"

"iya! Jangan Kise! Jangan Kise! Aku akan merasa lebih sedih dibandingkan dengan jika aku tidak dapat rebound ketika bolanya masuk!"

"_Hidoi-ssu!_" Kise merengut.

"biar aku saja yang menyetir" Kobori yang bersikap tenang dari pada yang lainnya menengahi keadaan.

**ooOOOoo**

"Huoooooowwwhhhh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Bandung!"

"Berisik Kise!"

_Takk!_

"Ah! Sakit Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" ujar Kise setelah mendapatkan jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Hayakawa, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari mobil? Kita sudah sampai di penginapan"

"a..ak..aku .. pe..pe..perut..ku mu..al.."

"JANGAN GAGAP!"

"Huwaa!? Jangan-jangan kau,-"

"kau juga KISE! JANGAN BERPIKIR KEARAH SANA! BAKA!"

"[_duak_] aa..h maafkan aku-_ssu_! [_duak!_] Kasamatsu-_senpai_! [_duak!_]"

"mungkin dia mabuk perjalanan"

Setelah menyelesaikan pelatihan tambahan pada Kise (_latihan daya tahan tubuh? -_-)_ Kasamatsu menepuk tangannya dua kali membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"_Yosh_! Ayo masuk, bawa barang-barang kalian dan segera beristirahat!"

**ooOOOoo**

**_Keesokan harinya..._**

Kise keluar dari kamarnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap. Moriyama ada di meja makan sambil menyesap sedikit susu coklatnya.

"Hoamm... argh! Badanku sakit semua..."

DEG!

Moriyama langsung menatap Kise.

"Kise!"

"Hmm? Oh! Moriyama-_senpai _sudah bangun?"

"kau... dan Kasamatsu melakukannya di kamar kalian?!"

"Oh, itu... ya, dia ganas sekali, tubuhku sampai terasa sakit semua"

Dengan spontan Kise menjawabnya, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Tapi entah mengapa air mengalir deras di pipi Moriyama.

"Kise! Kau benar-benar rakus! Tidak hanya perempuan, kau juga melakukannya dengan laki-laki! Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan satu pun!"

Setelah itu Moriyama lari keluar penginapan. Kise yang heran hanya berdiri mematung, sebelum bergumam..

_"Moriyama-senpai kenapa? Semalaman aku dihajar Kasamatsu-senpai sampai semua badanku terasa hancur. Dia benar-benar ganas, beruntung aku masih hidup dengan tidur di bawah. Hooamm.. yasudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan"_

_(sedikit info: di penginapan itu ada 2 kamar, sengaja menghemat biaya, jadi pembagian kamarnya seperti ini... kamar 1 diisi oleh sang kapten Kasamatsu dan Kise. Dan kamar 2 diisi oleh Kobori, Hayakawa dan Moriyama. Kenapa Kasamatsu dengan Kise? Karena tidak ada yang mau tidur dengan Kise, kata mereka Kise tidurnya ngorok, jadi mereka gak akan bisa tidur. Jadilah sebagai kapten Kasamatsu harus tidur dengan Kise. "sstt... jangan bilang-bilang ya, sebenernya kita juga gak mau tidur sama Kasamatsu. Soalnya dia galak , salah sedikit kita babak belur" [Moriyama, perwakilan grup kamar 2]. Nah itu lu tau keganasan yang dimaksud Kise? - -*)_

**ooOOOoo**

_Sore hari ... di SMA Seirin..._

"Izuki! can balik?"

"Oh, Kazu! Muhun, Zuki nuju sasapu, kabeneran Zuki teh piket"

"meni rajin Zuki mah!"

"ning Kazu teu sareng si Hejo? kunaon?"

"oh si Shin-_chan_! Keur neangan buruy di tukangeun sakola"

"kanggo naon?"

"ceunah mah, abeh si kerosuke-na loba"

"naha nya, meni ku dedeuh si Hejo mah kana bangkong teh!"

"heeuh puguh ge"

...

"Oh! Shin-_chan_! Zuki urang balik tiheula nya!"

"oh muhun mangga, ati-ati nya, kade tisoledat, nu payun tos di pel"

"enya!"

**ooOOOoo**

"_Sin A x Cos B = ½ Sin (A+B) + ½ Sin (A-B)..."_

_JEBBUR!_

Ketika Izuki sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas piket harian sambil menghafal rumus matematika yang di ajarkan gurunya, dia mendengar suara sesuatu tercebur. Memang, jalan ke rumahnya melewati walungan (sungai). Jadi untuk memastikan ada apa, Izuki mengubah rute sebentar ke arah suara itu.

Setelah sampai di sana, Izuki melihat seseorang yang tercebur, sedang berenang menepi. Izuki datang menghampiri orang itu untuk membantunya.

"Akang gak apa-apa? Sini kang! Pegang tangan Zuki!"

Izuki mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut pria itu. Lalu Izuki menariknya. Setelah itu mereka duduk di tepi sungai.

"Aduh akang jadi babaseuhan kieu! Akang teh lagi apa atuh sampe kecebur gitu?"

(_Pikiran Izuki: aduh kumaha nya lamun si akang teh lain tikecebur, tapi emang keur ngojay?_)

"aku lagi mancing, tadi pancingannya ketarik jadi aja kecebur. Eh ngomong-ngomong makasih yah, udah bantuin"

"oh iya sama-sama. Mancing? Perasaan di sini mah ikannya gak terlalu pada besar da kang, masa akang sampe kecebur gitu gara-gara pancingannya ketarik?" dengan muka polosnya Izuki bertanya.

"sebenernya bukan ketarik ikan, tapi kesangkut di perahu yang tadi nyebrang"

"Pantes atuh akang sampe tikecebur gitu"

"tadi nama kamu siapa? Aku lupa"

"Izuki kang, panggil aja Zuki. Upami akang siapa?"

"aku Moriyama. Seneng bisa ketemu sama Zuki"

"kayaknya akang teh bukan orang sini ya? Perasaan Zuki baru liat"

"iya, aku dari Jakarta"

"oh pantes atuh bicaranya gak pake bahasa sunda. Dalam rangka apa kang ada di Bandung?"

"ini, lagi liburan, paling sekitar empat hari tinggal di Bandung"

"emang akang gak sekolah?"

"aku udah kuliah, kebetulan baru selesai ujian semester, jadi ada libur"

"geuning akang teh lebih tua dari Zuki. Akang kenapa mancing? Gak jalan-jalan gitu keliling Bandung?"

"yah mau gimana lagi. Aku frustasi, mancing cewek gak dapet-dapet, jadi aja mancing ikan. Eh gak dapet juga, malah jadi basah kuyup"

"meni miris nya kang"

Seketika angin berhembus, membuat Moriyama gemetar akan dinginnya angin sore ditambah bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"Akang, mau mampir dulu gak kerumah Zuki? Nanti meriang loh, eh maksud Zuki masuk angin. Rumah Zuki deket kok dari sini"

_(pikiran Moriyama: terima gak ya? Dingin banget, aku lupa jalan pulang lagi. Kayak lagu butiran debu, udah tenggelam, tersesat pula. Daripada mati kedinginan...)_

"boleh deh, tapi ngerepotin gak?"

"ah, enggak ko, Zuki mah denggan senang hati kalo akang emang mau mah. Hayu kang, kesebelah sini!"

**ooOOOoo**

_Di rumah Izuki..._

"ini kang silahkan minum dulu. Umi sengaja bikin tehnya pake jahe, biar anget katanya"

"terima kasih Zuki"

Izuki meletakan segelas teh di atas meja lalu beranjak kembali untuk mencari pakaian yang mungkin pas untuk Moriyama.

...

"kang, pake samping gak apa-apa? Abisnya celana Zuki gak ada yang besar, kayaknya gak cukup buat akang mah. Kalo bajunya mah ada yang agak besar"

Izuki datang membawa sarung dan kaos oblong berwarna putih menghampiri Moriyama yang masih memakai handuk sambil menyesap teh buatan Uminya Izuki.

"iya gak apa-apa, maaf ya jadi ngerepotin Zuki"

"enggak kok kang"

...

Hari sudah malam. Moriyama dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Izuki untuk menginap di rumahnya. _Pertama_, dia takut udah malem. _Kedua_, dia gak tau jalan pulang. _Ketiga_, nyaman sama Izuki. Ciyeeee (_note: emang si Moriyama gapunya malu. Udah baru kenal, dibikinin teh, dipinjemin baju, numpang tidur pula -_-_).

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa indra peraba dua orang yang sedang berdiri memandangi bintang-bintang yang terlihat berkedip-kedip.

"akang gak kedinginan? Malem-malem keluar"

"enggak. Kan tadi udah minum teh"

...hening...

"di sini enak ya, masih bisa melihat bintang-bintang. Di Jakarta udah gak ada yang kaya gini. Udaranya juga enak"

"oh iya kang, Zuki teh penasaran. Ari akang ke Bandung sendirian?"

"enggak, aku berlima sama temen-temen"

"akang gak bilang dulu gitu, kalo akang nginep disini?"

"gak apa-apa, mereka juga pasti mengerti kok"-_maksudnya mereka gak peduli mau Moriyama ada ataupun gak ada, justru kesempatan Hayakawa sama Kobori tidurnya gak usah sempit-sempitan._

...hening...

"akang kan pake samping, coba deh liat ke samping"

"hmm? Maksudnya?" Moriyama mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit lalu menatap Izuki dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya, Izuki niatnya melontarkan lelucon, tapi satu kata buat Izuki ...-_garing_ (poor Izuki).

"bukan apa-apa sih, cuma maksudnya Zuki ada di samping akang gitu..."

**ooOOOoo**

_other side..._

"ngomong-ngomong Moriyama kemana?" (_Kasamatsu baru inget kalo moriyama ilang_).

"Kise! Kamu tau?"

"tadi pagi sih keluar, terus balik lagi bawa pancingan, pergi lagi deh!"

"mu..mu..mung..kin dia be..ber..ke..mah!"

Simbol empat siku-siku mampir di kening Kasamatsu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GAGAP!"

"oh benar! Bisa saja Moriyama-_senpai_ berkemah, lalu membuat ikan bakar tanpa mengajak kita! Moriyama-_senpai_ _hidoi-ssu!_"

"KISE! Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"[_duak_] aa..h maafkan aku! maafkan aku-_ssu_! [_duak!_] Kasamatsu-_senpai_! [_duak!_]"

"yosh! baguslah orang itu tidak ada, dia selalu menghabiskan tempat untuk tidur" Kobori mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Kau bicara apa kobori?"

"hmm? Tidak, aku tidak bicara apa-apa. Aku tidak tau soal Moriyama"

_(note: mereka membicarakan Moriyama, tapi hanya saling tanya menanya antar empat orang itu. Intinya mereka TIDAK BERUSAHA MENCARI!)_

**ooOOOoo**

_(info: 4 hari. Hari ke-1 mereka berangkat, tidur di penginapan. Hari ke-2, Moriyama mancing, nginep di rumah Izuki...-)_

_Hari ke-3... _

"akang, ini bajunya udah kering, udah bisa dipake lagi"

"makasih ya. Eh Zuki ke sekolah?"

"iya kang. Ini udah mau berangkat"

"oh kalo gitu bareng ya. Aku juga mau ke penginapan"

"oh iya hayu"

...

Di perjalanan, Izuki ke sekolah, Moriyama ke penginapan.

"Zuki, sebenernya aku lupa jalan ke penginapan. Zuki tau gak?"

"nama penginapannya apa?"

"aku lupa juga namanya. Tapi temboknya warna kuning ada corak-corak biru sedikit"

"Ooh! Penginapan punya mang Miyaji ya? Zuki tau, hayu kang sekalian aja, Zuki juga lewat sana kok!"

"yang bener!?"

"iya beneran"

"Zuki baik banget. Kayak liat bidadari gitu, kalo liat Zuki"

"ah akang mah suka gitu!"

...

"ini kan penginapannya kang?"

"iya, Zuki makasih ya"

"iya, kalo gitu Zuki ke sekolah dulu ya takut kesiangan"

"eh! Tunggu bentar! Pulang sekolah, mau gak temenin aku jalan-jalan?"

"oh boleh. Zuki juga gak terlalu sibuk kok. Yaudah yah, Zuki berangkat"

"iya, hati-hati di jalan"

Izuki melambaikan tangannnya sambil tersenyum.

_"__aduh! Ternyata Izuki punya wajah yang imut, cutie face"_

**_To Be Continue..._**

**Ampun! maafkan saya telah menulis ff absurd seperti ini! -_-**

**ngomong-ngomong, ini fanfic Kurobas pertama aku lho! #gapenting**

**anonim: "pertama aja udah begini, apalagi yang lainnya -.-" *memandang sinis**

**pokoknya ini hanya ide asal yang mampir ke otak.**

**itu ngawur bener-bener -_-... Sumimasen! sumimasen! sumimasen! *ala Ryo**

**Mind to R &amp; R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Love You Full**

**Cast : MoriyamaXIzuki, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kobori, Takao, Midorima**

**Genre : Humor/Drama**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA, CAMKAN INI HUMOR GAGAL!**

**_Hati-hati dengan bahasa yang digunakan. Sangat tidak baku, dan mungkin bisa membuat orang sakit perut._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 2**

"Oi! Moriyama! Kamu dari mana aja?!"

Kasamatsu memandang Moriyama dengan jengkel.

"Mancing"

Hanya satu kata.

"Kau,-"

"jangan ganggu aku"

"SIALAN KAU MORIYAMA!"

"Moriyama-_senpai_! Pasti abis bakar-bakar ikan ya? _Hidoi-ssu! senpai_ gak ngajak kita!"

"berisik!"

Dengan gaya yang _sok cool_, Moriyama melintas begitu saja di hadapan mereka sambil bersenandung, sekarang sudah agak mendingan biasanya dia seperti mengaum.

Mereka yang melihatnya spontan berfikir _"ada yang tidak beres!"_

Mungkin karena kemarin dia hilang seharian, atau mungkin dia jadi korban pencucian otak. Entah yang mana yang benar. Mereka mengamati gerak gerik Moriyama yang benar-benar terlihat aneh. Dia langsung mandi, _-biasanya dia mandi paling siang. _Berdandanan rapi, semprot sana semprot sini sampai-sampai ruang kamar itu penuh bau _sample_ minyak wangi yang dicobanya, bahkan Hayakawa berani bertaruh mencium bau obat penggusir serangga berbau lavender menguar dari ruangan itu.

"Moriyama _teme!_ Akan ku bunuh kau! Sialan! Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu pada kapten"

Lambang persimpangan itu masih setia tercetak di kening sang kapten. Bahkan sekarang diiringi dengan kepalan tangan.

...

"hey.. a...apa di..di..a ti..dak pi...pi...pingsan di da..da..lam sa..na?"

"entahlah! Yang pasti malam ini kurasa aku tidak mau tidur di kamar. Aku tidak mau mati keracunan"

"kalian bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, biarkan saja dia"

Semua melirik sinis pada Kasamatsu, kalimat otomatis yang terlampir di otak mereka _"bukannya kau yang bersikap tidak biasa?"_.

"kenapa?"

"E..eh! tidak ada apa-apa-_ssu!_"

**ooOOOoo**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk Moriyama, tidak terasa waktu berdandan ala pangeran-pangeranannya ternyata sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam, sampai hanya tersisa satu jam lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan untuk bertemu dengan Izuki.

"mungkinkah ini yang namanya cinta... Zuki... aku benar-benar rindu padamu... aku tau kamu itu laki-laki. Tapi aku tetep suka sama kamu, soalnya kamu imut" (_Lho? Jadi alasan dia suka itu karena... -_-)_

...

"Zuki..."

"eh akang maaf, lama ya nunggu Zuki"

"gak apa-apa, aku juga baru dateng kok" _–padahal dia dateng satu jam lalu._

"tadi Zuki disuruh nyeseuh (nyuci baju) dulu sama Umi"

"Zuki, kamu tau tempat yang bagus gak di Bandung?"

"apa ya... bentar coba Zuki inget-inget dulu"

Izuki memasang pose sedang berfikir.

_"gak salah pilih aku, si Zuki sangat kawaii. Jadi gereget liatnya. Zuki pengen aku cium gak?" _bicara dalam hati.

"Oh! Zuki inget kata si Kazu, malem ini teh ada pasar malem di lapangan deket sekolahan Zuki. Mau kesana gak kang?"

"ayo. Asalkan sama Zuki mah, aku seneng. Kemana aja boleh"

"ari si akang. Kan akang yang ngajak jalan-jalan. Kenapa jadi gimana Zuki ya?"

"aku kurang tau daerah sini. Jadi mending Zuki yang milih mau kemana"

**ooOOOoo**

"iih! Aya borondong (_pop corn_)!"

"Izuki mau? Kalau mau aku beliin"

"Cuma beliin kang? Kirain mau sekalian bayarin"

"ma..maksudnya dua-duanya, aku bayarin"

...

"Zuki! Kesana yuk! Yang main lempar-lempar gelang"

"hayu!"

...

Mereka tiba di sebuah kedai permainan lempar gelang. Jika gelang itu berhasil menyangkut di kayu tepat di mana ada hadiah, maka yang melemparnya berhak mendapatkan hadiah itu.

"Zuki mau hadiah yang mana?"

"emang akang bisa mainnya?"

"ya bisa atuh. Bilang aja Zuki maunya yang mana?"

"hmm.. yang mana ya.."

Pose berfikir lagi.

_"kawaii..." _ dalam hati lagi.

"yang itu aja deh kang!" tunjuk Izuki.

"yang mana?"

"itu yang kayak tangkal palanding!"

"hah? Apaan?"

"yang kaya pohon petei"

"oh yang itu. Siap!"

Satu tiket hanya diberi 3 gelang.

"Zuki mau coba gak?"

"Boleh deh! Satu aja kang!"

_Pluk!_

"Yaaah! Gak nyangkut! Sok akang sekarang"

_Pluk!_

"yaah, akang gak masuk juga"

"tenang! Ada satu lagi, sekarang pasti masuk! Tadi tangan aku gemeteran, ada Zuki di sini jadi gerogi"

_Pluk!_

"Yeeeee, akang_ cool! ice shoot!"_

Izuki tepuk tangan gaya anak-anak yang baru aja dibeliin mainan.

"makasih Zuki"

DEG!

_"si akang... si akang ngartos banyolan Zuki? Nepi ka ngahaturkeun nuhun deuih"_

Izuki _blushing_, akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti leluconnya. _–padahal Moriyama cuma ngerti pas bilang "akang cool!"._

"nih! Spesial buat Zuki"

"i..iya... makasih kang"

_Romantis kan? Menerima pohon petei dengan wajah yang bersemu merah jambu._

**ooOOOoo**

Terakhir, mereka naik kincir raksasa. Tepat saat gerbong (?) yang mereka naiki ada di posisi atas. Kincir itu berhenti, memang disengaja, itu berhenti bergiliran. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Moriyama memandang ke luar jendela gerbong itu. Izuki awalnya memperhatikan tangkal palandingnya, tapi setelah itu beralih menatap Moriyama.

"DARRR!"_ –niatnya ngagetin,_ _tapi Moriyama gak kaget._

"kenapa Zuki?"

"e..enggak, dari tadi akang kayak ngelamun. Kenapa kang? Lagi sakit?"

"enggak kok, cuma lagi seneng"

Izuki senyum sebentar, lalu kembali memperhatikan tangkal palandingnya. Sekarang Moriyama jadi memperhatikan Izuki yang asyik dengan pohon-pohonannya itu.

...

Izuki melirik Moriyama yang masih menatapnya.

"kenapa kang?"

"eng...enggak. Mata Zuki mirip elang yang tadi lewat!"

Jawaban spontan Moriyama karena kepergok sedang memandang Izuki.

"iih... akang teh dukun bukan? Kok bisa tau kalo Zuki punya mata elang?!"

Izuki berubah jadi antusias.

"a..ano..."_ –tadi Moriyama cuma asal ceplos kawan. Tak disangka itu membuatnya terjerumus dalam topik yang lebih sulit._

**ooOOOoo**

_(info: ..- hari ke-3, main bareng Izuki ke pasar malem. Hari ke-4, pulang)_

"akang udah mau pulang?"

"iya Zuki, aku bakal kangen kayanya sama kamu"

"Iya Zuki juga" _–kapan lagi coba ada orang yang ngerti leluconnya Izuki? (pandangan Izuki)_

"Zuki... aku boleh tau gak nama panjang kamu?"

"oh boleh! Nama saya teh Izuki Shun"

"namanya bagus! Hmmm, aku pengen minta sesuatu sama kamu?"

"apa kang?"

"boleh dong kasih tau aku nomor Zuki!"

"nomor apa kang?"

"nomor yang paling penting pokoknya"

"Oh itu! Nomornya 99737...-"

"tunggu! Itu nomor apa?"

"itu nomor NISN Zuki. Bentar lagi kan mau UN, datanya harus pake nomer NISN, temen Zuki aja ada yang bermasalah gara-gara lupa nomernya jadi ribet. Makanya Zuki mah harus hafal itu nomer teh! Penting pisan!"

Moriyama diam membatu.

**_Proses pemilihan nomor paling penting di otak Izuki:_**

**_Nomor sepatu, nomor rumah, nomor loker, nomor absen, nomor peserta, nomor NISN, nomor tabungan, nomor induk, nomor Ijazah SMP, nomor SKHUN SMP._**

_Setelah melalui proses filtrasi, akhirnya Izuki memutuskan bahwa nomor terpentingnya adalah nomor NISN, karena tanpa itu dia tidak bisa ikut UN._

"hmmm, Zuki, aku minta nomor HP, boleh?"

(_note: silahkan baca kembali nomor-nomor di atas, apakah nomor HP masuk kategori penting untuk Izuki?)_

"oh boleh, nih kang!" _–ternyata lebih efektif to the point._

"MORIYAMA! AYO CEPAT KITA PULANG!"

Kasamatsu dari kejauhan melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak.

"MORIYAMA-_SENPAI ! AKU DIKASIH COKLAT SAMA FANS!"_ _–gak membantu._

"Zuki... aku pulang dulu ya... jaga diri baik-baik. Nanti aku sms"

"iya hati-hati di jalan ya kang. Kapan-kapan main lagi ke sini"

"iya pasti, dadah Zuki... aku berangkat ya"

"iya"

**ooOOOoo**

_Drrrt... drrrt..._

***1** "aduh, nembe ge nepi ka bumi. Atos aya nu ngirim sms"

**[yang namanya Izuki Shun, boleh dong aku di sun Izuki ;) #Moriyama]** (_sun= cium pipi_ (?))

***2** "eh si akang teh ngalucu sanes nya? Lamun dibalesna seseurian bisik sanes banyolan. Tapi da teu lucu atuh da kumaha" (_anonim: lu juga sama aja Juk, garing -_-_)

***3** "oh! Bales sapertos kieu we doang. Si Kazu ge sok mani sumeringah upami narima sms kieu ti si Hejo nepi ka ajrut-ajrutan. Boa mah si akang ge resepeun"

...

_Di perjalanan... dalam mobil..._

_Drrrt... drrrt..._

**[ :* ]**

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA... MMUACH :*, I LOVE YOU IZUKI!"

_Bremm! Bremm! TIN! TIN!, Ckiiiiiit!_

"Moriyama! Keluar!"

Kassamatsu menepikan mobilnya, menyuruh Moriyama keluar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"he.. he... he.."

"MORIYAMA _TEME_! KELUAR SANA!"

Tatapan Kasamatsu penuh kekesalan, sambil menendang Moriyama keluar. (*Moriyama duduk sebelah kursi kemudi yang ditempati Kasamatsu)

_Bruggh!_

_Bremm! Bremm!_

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_... apa tidak berlebihan meninggalkannya di sana?"

"diamlah Kise! Dia sudah terlalu menyebalkan. Kalau kau ikut-ikutan, kau juga akan kutendang!"

(_Tanaka-san : Ho. Ho. Ho_ *numpang lewat)

"tidak... terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik... maafkan aku..."

Kise langsung bungkam.

**ooOOOoo**

"IZUKI! AISHITERU!,-"

Moriyama menggerakan tanggannya.

"- taksi!,-"

_Bruggh!_

"- Jakarta pak!"

_Bremm! Bremm!_

"ha ha ha... Zuki... I love you full!"

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Bwahahahaha XD**

**ini fanfic absurd parah, ketawa aja bukan karena lucu tapi karena garing, kaya leluconya Izuki -_-**

**itu juga aku kepikiran nomor NISN haha, ide datang begitu saja kawan XDD**

* * *

**untuk sekedar tambahan translete sunda-indonesia**

*1 (_T/: "aduh, baru juga sampai ke rumah, sudah ada yang mengirim sms")_

*2 (_T/: "eh si akang ngelucu bukan ya? Kalau dibalasnya keketawaan takut bukan bercandaan. Tapi tidak lucu mau bagaimana juga"_)

*3 (_T/: "oh! Dibalas seperti ini saja. Kazu juga suka sangat bahagia kalau menerima sms seperti ini dari si Hijau –read: Midorima- sampai loncat-loncat. Siapa tau si akang juga suka")_

* * *

**akhir kata "DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" ^_^**

**Mind to R n R?**


End file.
